kronosfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnathane Howaord Jones
"The world I know of is one that never quite understood me. Ever since the erasure of my parents, I've known I was always destined for power. AND THE MULTIVERSE WILL BE MINE." Johnathane to John JONATHANE HOWAORD JONES hails from the evil-ridden world of Earth-8, and is its world’s counterpart to our John Howard Jones. Born October 5th, 1978, Johnathane lost his parents much in the way ours did. His were erased from existence, during an event which granted him his abilities. He was sent to an aggressive, violent foster home when his neighbour’s daughter, Sarah Smith discovered him on his own. His powers awakened when she made him return after breaking out, and he used them to brutally murder her. He supposedly tore her limb from limb. Once Johnathane discovered what he could do (in 1985), he resolved to bring his parents back. He studied his powers for years, ready to carry out his plan at age 10. Doing so resulted in him being thusly trapped in the Chronal Dimension for a time, where he met Uriel, the Lord of Time, itself. Meeting Uriel Uriel revealed that he himself erased his parents, in order to give him the motivation to use his powers and be that world’s Traveller for that time period. The Lord intended him to use his powers for good, so that it could have a version of John become a Traveller in every Earth. Uriel enhanced Johnathane’s abilities, because it was impressed that this version managed to reach him at the earliest time than any other John. Johnathane pretended to accept its offer to become his Earth’s hero, and was transported back to Earth-8. Establishing Dominance However, upon returning, he instead spent 28 years taking over the planet, in revenge for the erasing of his parents, learning he’d never be able to restore his parents. Johnathane felt betrayed by what he was told, and murdered all in his way. As soon as he discovered the existence of A.T.L.A.S. (Earth-8’s version of K.R.O.N.O.S.), he appeared in their building, and murdered both Professor Radux, and his partner, The Outsider; Johnathane then took over the organisation, and used its assets to complete his mission of taking over the planet. At some point, Uriel appeared to him, enraged by Johnathane’s actions, attempting to sever his connection to the Chronal Dimension. Unfortunately, he’d somehow managed to disrupt the Lord’s power over his Earth. Uriel was unable to access the Earth, or control time there. Love Interest When he was around 18, he met his world’s Heidi Blackley, who was a reporter for York News. No one was aware of his villainous persona, so when the two met, Heidi thought he was a simple GP. The two fell in love, and Johnathane revealed himself to her. He messed with her mind using his telepathy, in order to make her believe in his ludicrous ethics. Heidi then began aiding him in his mission to take over the world, even executing Detective Inspector Trusk and his father General Trusk, when she discovered they were plotting to depower and kill Johnathane. He rewarded her by giving her some of his powers. Eventually, Heidi's memory was restored, and she realised what both of them had done, and confronted Johnathane, calling his ideals ridiculous, and insane. Fates of Children Johnathane and Heidi had two children (Rose and Max), with a third waiting in the wings, when Heidi’s initial regressed mind was restored. Johnathane discovered that Heidi's child had been born, and that she changed her name to Emma Syril to evade him. Over the course of 7 years, she found out that her daughter (referred henceforth as ‘Heidi Jr'.) gained her father’s genetic abilities of telekinesis, telepathy, and teleportation. Uriel even appeared to her (when he had gained enough strength) and granted her the same chronon abilities, with as much power as the then-five-year-old could handle. Seeing Heidi Jr as an option to overthrow her estranged lover, Heidi then revealed to her daughter the truth about her dad, as not a drug addict, but a savage murderer. Heidi Jr was later killed by the combined force of Uriel and Heidi being forced to kill her. After discovering the true nature of their father, Rose left to figure out a way to defeat him, and Max elected to stay with him. Status After having been defeated by the joint efforts of Rose Jones and John Jones, Johnathane escaped through a portal leading to Cred-Space. Initially, Johnathane attempted to return to his world, only to discover that Uriel had removed it and replaced with a new one, as he intended. It is unknown where exactly he went after this discovery. Personality Johnathane is psychotic, and sociopathic, willing to kill anyone he deems a problem or generally anyone who gets in his way. He has no qualms about killing those (previously) close to him, and sees no moral quarrels about manipulating others to his advantage. He certainly has some sadistic elements to him, often enjoying watching others go through either physical and emotional pain, especially when he himself is causing it. Most of the time, Johnathane taunts his opponents to anger them. The death toll is truly unknown, but he is known to give condescending words to his dying victims. Powers and Abilities Powers :For a full list of his powers, see John Jones *'Advanced Chronon Connection:' Johnathane's more advanced connection to the Chronal Dimension grants him a more peak human physiology, and greatly increases his endurance. **'Temporal Nullification:' Unlike most Travellers, Johnathane is able to drain the chronon energy from other Travellers to empower and augment his own proficiencies. This ability was likely unlocked due to powerful temporal study in his 28 years of knowledge. **'Hyper Perception:' Johnathane is able to perceive events at a much slower rate than normal humans, having a faster reaction rate than even other Travellers. This is possible due to his own temporal abilities warping space-time on a small scale. **'Power Bestowal:' Johnathane can bestow a fraction of his powers to other beings by covering them with transdimensional energy. He did this with Heidi Blackley. Former Powers *'Telepathy:' He lost his ability to read minds when Heidi somehow managed to develop technology that altered his DNA to exclude telepathy. *'Mind Control:' When at his peak ability, having absorbed most of the Chronal Dimension, he was able to control minds. He took over most of the worlds of the Multiverse, but eventually lost this power Uriel forcefully expelled him from the Dimension. *'Reality Alteration:' At same time of gaining mind control, Johnathane also gained the power of altering reality (having absorbed most of the Chronal Dimension). He was only however able to do this inside of his own universe, and only to people in his Earth.' Abilities *'Move Anticipation and Mimicry:' Johnathane is well-trained enough in his keen observance skills in that he can quickly anticipate and mimicry his opponents' moves, calculating what moves would do the most damage at the best possible time. *'Honed Senses:' In addition, he is able to pick up danger before anyone else in his immediate vicinity does, showing noticeably sharp hearing and sight. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations, whereupon he would require to weaken his opponent, instead of having to strengthen himself. *'Superior tactician and fighter:' Over his years of training himself, Johnathane has learned many martial artist techniques, in the event that he may lose access to his powers. These range from various arts like Judo, Karate, Taekwondo, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Systema, Wing Chun, Arnis, Krav Maga and Hapkido. With this, he can calculate around 45+ ways of taking down, pinning, or incapacitating opponents from one stance in seconds. *'Photographic/Eidetic Memory:' Learning techniques from many detectives throughout history, Johnathane possesses a photographic and eidetic memory, meaning he is able to both picture and recall anything he has seen or read. His memory is so proficient that he merely needs to glance at something - without even having to ''attempt to try - to remember something perfectly. He retained the mental image of his daughter, despite not having seen her in years. He was also able to perfectly recall the finger movements on a keypad to gain access to the K.R.O.N.O.S main skyscraper. *'Skilled Alchemist:' Once an assistant to Nicholas Flamel, Johnathane gained a peak ability in alchemy. He is able to successfully concoct multiple potions for differing purposes, with an encyclopedic knowledge of herbs and medicines which often are used to counteract poisons. As well as this, Johnathane can identify exact poisons, their effects, and ingredients within seconds of it entering his digestive system. *'Master Manipulator:' Johnathane is expert at manipulating people into doing what he wants. On the battlefield, he often taunts his opponent to anger them, so that they will take more unbalanced, forceful, rash moves which eventually lead Johnathane to outwitting them. He succeeded in manipulating Rose Jones into giving the location of Heidi. *'Deep Temporal Knowledge:' Having had his powers for thirty years, Johnathane possesses a deep knowledge of his powers, as well as the Chronal Dimension. He knows how to time travel and cross dimensions without being traced by his enemies. Weaknesses *'STPs:' Just like all Travellers, Space-Time Purification devices will effectively block Johnathane's powers while in their field of effect. However, through enough forced concentration, Johnathane can bypass STPs for a short period of time. This depends on the varying power levels on STPs. *'Nulled Telepathy:' Johnathane's telepathic power was removed and suppressed from his genes, which prevented him from accessing minds. Due to this, he has defense anymore against telepathic attacks, so his mind can easily be read and his plans discovered. However, Johnathane has figured out that his opponent is their weakest when this occurs, and tends to attack them whilst they root through his mind. *'Weakened Connection to the Chronal Dimension:' When Uriel appeared on Earth-1, having found Johnathane there, he attempted to remove his powers and erase him from existence. However, this failed as he had been connected for too long, and had had too significant of an impact on multiple Earths' timelines to remove them. Uriel did however manage to weaken his connection to the Chronal Dimension, thus making him less powerful.